Dreaming of Her
by C.Queen
Summary: Sequel to Dreaming of Him. The G-boys are dreaming, where are they and what's going on? Completed so Gotta check it out!
1. So It Begins

Sweet Dreams Boys  
  
***Note: This is a sequel to Dreaming of Him so read that first or this won't make much sense to you, or at least the dreams won't though you can probably figure things out. Thanks for reading and as always I don't own anything but the plot.***  
  
Space, a silent world that housed many dangers and where one sees many things that they have never seen before. Everything was quiet in this region of space except for the sound of the quiet engines of the Falcon's Wing, a ship on there way into the unknown like hundreds of explorers before them. So much of space left uncharted and seen the pilots gazed around them and each admiring the sights in there own way. All three of them seasoned pilots they were at home in the sky and yet each of them had a small part of them who'd wished he had stayed on earth. Their mission was a dangerous one and like most missions these men were involved in there was a good chance for injury and even death. Though by most standards young men they were seasoned warriors who through the grace of God and sheer dumb luck had survived battle after battle, war after war. Once again they were off to prevent trouble so that they would not be called on for more serious battle and as they flew through the fast recesses of space their thoughts were on those they'd left back on earth. That and a few other things.  
  
  
  
He has a pretty nice right hook Milliardo acknowledged as he put the ice pack on his bruising jaw. He hadn't seen it coming Milliardo admitted to himself in disgust as he ran a hand through his pale blonde hair. Now it was war. If he had been adamant about Relena staying away from the Gundam pilot before it would be nothing compared to now. Hell would freeze over before he let Heero Yuy within feet of his baby sister and that was final. He didn't care what she wanted, it was for the best and she'd realize that eventually. Realizing quickly that he was lying to himself Milliardo silently ran through several four letter words he'd like to say shaking his head at how easy the thought of other man could so easily rile him. Groaning Milliardo realized his mistake as his head began to pound even more thanks to his head movement. What did her pilot see in Yuy anyway. He'd thought his sister was too smart to fall for the heartless bastard but she had and where would it get her? Nowhere. He'd asked Heero right up front about his intentions towards Relena were and what had Heero done, he'd punched me right in the jaw Milliardo said slamming a fist onto the table. Call him an overbearing, overprotective brother but he was not letting Heero get his hands on Relena. He'll get her over my dead body.  
  
  
  
Heero knew how to make a death look accidental and was seriously considering it as the only way to make it through this mission. All it would take was a few minutes tops and then this mission would go along smoothly and everything would work out. Sure they'd be one pilot short but he and Wufei had always thrived on a challenge. There were a lot of good reasons to kill him and Heero knew that if need be he could justify his actions. Firstly he'd be sparing Noin from having to be tied to the bastard for the next forty years or so. Two he'd worked for Oz and had been responsible for the deaths of a lot of innocent people. Three he's just asking for it. Heero shook his head at his last reason, that wouldn't go over well. I don't need a good reason Heero decided, no one would ever know it was me and that's that. I'm the perfect soldier after all and I wouldn't be called that if I wasn't capable of covering up murder. But of course he wouldn't kill Milliardo Heero admitted to himself. Oh he'd love to kill the bastard but Relena wouldn't like it and she'd been through enough lose and pain without adding her brother's death to the list. Not that she deserved to have such a jackass for a brother. Relena didn't deserve to have him hanging around either Heero added to himself. He knew Milliardo was such a bastard to him because Milliardo thought that he was a threat to his sister. And maybe I am Heero said with a sad look in his usually emotionless eyes. What Relena did to him should be against the law.  
  
  
  
Damn what was the Onna thinking of plotting a course through this system Wufei grumbled as he changed their heading slightly to avoid some possible turbulence. She must have been out of her mind to think this pathetic excuse for a vessel could handle this kind of ride. I t will probably fall to pieces after one blast from an enemy ship Wufei thought with disgust. The ship disgraced the falcon it was named for. And how dare she hug him in public Wufei thought mentally growling, anyone could have seen her!  
  
"Weak Onna." Wufei muttered out loud and then cursed the absent woman for making him talk to himself like some simpleminded fool. The next thing you know she'll have you cooking and cleaning like a woman Wufei told himself in disgust as he checked over the screen to make sure their were no surprises on there way. Turning around he could see Heero quietly cleaning a gun and wondered if the bullets inside would find there way in Milliardo's direction. Milliardo deserved it Wufei thought with a small smile as he remembered Milliardo's face when Heero had up and decked him. Peacecraft had been nagging Yuy for the last couple of weeks and it was about time Heero gave him something back for all his annoyance. Though a man who preferred to handle things in there time and place Wufei had to admit he probably would have killed Milliardo by now. Of course Quatre was right in that they should try to get along for Relena's sake but he doubted the two men, so alike would ever see eye to eye about anything. He'd sent Milliardo to put some ice on his jaw to keep him and Heero separate for a while in the hopes that they'd get themselves under control. And if they didn't he'd kill them both and save their women the trouble.  
  
  
  
"Time to check in with Noin and the office. Milliardo care to?" Wufei said with a small smile which he quickly squished. The last thing he needed to do was get Milliardo even more upset the he already was at Heero.  
  
"Why don't you do it Wufei. I'm sure your just dying to talk to Sally." Milliardo said with a glare to let him know he didn't appreciate Wufei's joke. There was no way in hell he was going to let Noin or Relena see his face.  
  
"Your asking for a broken body to go with that jaw Milliardo." Wufei said in a calm tone though inside he was boiling. How dare he insinuate that there was something going on between him and Sally. As if he would ever be interested in that bossy tomboy.  
  
"Just do it Wufei." Heero said as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Fine I'll do it." Wufei said with a frown. He'd deal with Peacecraft later. Glaring Wufei accessed the communications systems and began putting in codes that would mask their signature and prevent anyone from intercepting their message. After a couple minutes he was able to get Noin on the other line.  
  
  
  
"How's it going up there Wufei?" Noin said with a grin as her face came up on the screen. "They driving you off the wall yet."  
  
"I'm well Noin, no thanks to your fiancee and Yuy." Wufei said as he turned in his seat to glare at the two men behind him before turning back to her. "How's everything going there?"  
  
"Were surviving without you three. So where's that fiancee of mine?" Noin said trying to look around Wufei. "He and Heero are in still one piece right."  
  
"They're both still in one piece." Wufei said with a frown.  
  
"What have they done Wufei?" Noin said suspiciously. Mentally groaning Milliardo moved further back and prayed Wufei would temporarily forget his Sally crack. No such luck.  
  
  
  
"He'd talk to you but his jaws really sore and it probably isn't a good idea for him to talk to much." Wufei said with one of his rare smiles and Noin had to admit then when he smiled she could see a glimpse of what Sally saw.  
  
"What do you mean sore jaw, what happened Wufei?" Noin said putting her hands on her hips and glaring into the screen. 'What's he done?"  
  
"Heero busted up the pretty boy's jaw." Wufei said using Duo's favourite nickname for the pilot. One of Duo's few shows of intelligence Wufei thought with a smirk.  
  
"Milliardo Peacecraft! Get over here this minute or so help me God I will personally get a ship and come up their and kick your asse. You promised me that if I put Heero on this mission you'd behave. Now Merquise."  
  
"Better do what she says Milliardo before she follows through on her threat." Heero said with a dry chuckle. "Wouldn't want to keep her waiting."  
  
"Awwwwwwww hi Noin." Milliardo said coming to stand beside Wufei, the screen only showing his upper body. "How are things going down there?"  
  
"Let me see your face Zechs." On no Milliardo thought with a groan, he was I trouble. He knew that tone of voice and he was in serious trouble.  
  
Leaning down Milliardo knew better then to try and hide the damage. "How are you Noin."  
  
"Milliardo what happened?" Milliardo felt his heart sink when his sister's face came into view on the screen. Oh he was in for it now Milliardo thought miserably, he could handle them separately but never together.  
  
  
  
"Just a small accident Relena, nothing to worry about." Milliardo said shooting her his most charming smile.  
  
"Where's Heero?" Relena demanded copying Noin's mutinous look. He had two very angry females on his hands.  
  
"Oh Heero's behind me working on some stuff. How did that meeting with Mcmaster's Inc. go today Relena?" Milliardo said with a smile. "I hope he didn't give you any problems."  
  
"He hasn't given me any problems since he and Heero had a heart to heart talk. Now I want to see Heero now." Relena said in her Queen of the World voice. In other words there was no getting out of this.  
  
"Don't have time to talk to your big brother?" Milliardo said in his best sympathy inducing look causing Heero to stifle a chuckle behind him. If it would get Milliardo in deep trouble he was happy to stay put, even if it meant missing a chance to talk to Relena.  
  
"Don't even try in Zechs. Heero come over here and lets see the damage." Noin said in her don't mess with me tone.  
  
"I wish I could Noin but I'm afraid Wufei's ordered me not to move, it would be hazardous to my health." Heero said with a rare smile. Take that Peacecraft. This was funnier then killing him, and a lot more painfully for him.  
  
"Milliardo! How could you hurt him that badly? I'm never speaking to you again you jerk. You promised Noin you'd leave him alone. I'm never trusting you ever again." Relena cried looking at him like he'd suddenly grown horns and a tail. Feeling a touch of guilt Heero considered letting Relena see him then changed his mind just as quickly, served him right.  
  
"He's fine Relena, I swear it. He punched me, in the jaw but I didn't lay a hand on him. Ii swear it on my life." Milliardo said desperately. Sensing that they wouldn't believe him Milliardo turned around and grabbing a surprised Heero shoved him over in front of the screen. "See, he's fine."  
  
  
  
"Hi Relena, Noin." Heero said looking perfectly calm as he gave them a mock salute to let them know he was fine. "Everything going all right over there?"  
  
"Heero are you okay?" Relena said her face filled with concern. Feeling a little guilty Heero gave her a small smile and a nod.  
  
"I'm fine Relena. Your brother wasn't stupid enough to try and take me on." Heero said paying Milliardo back for upsetting them and arguing with him about his intentions towards Relena.  
  
"You're sure your okay Heero." Noin said in concern as she looked her soldier over. Rather flustered with all the intent and a bit insulted Heero assured them again that he was all right before moving away from the screen to go back to work on the computer in peace.  
  
"That must have been some punch." Noin said with an approving smile. "I wondered how long he'd take your lectures and speeches before he knocked you out."  
  
"Are you insinuating that you think I couldn't take him?" Milliardo said in a huff and despite themselves both Wufei and Heero leaned closer to hear her answer.  
  
"Yes." Noin said with a shrug. "I know your abilities and I have a pretty good idea of his. If he wanted to he could kill you with his bare hands if he wanted to before you got in more then a couple hits."  
  
"NOIN!!" Milliardo yelled not believing what she'd just said. She thought he couldn't take on Yuy? "I can't believe you said that."  
  
"Milliardo. As much as I love you I don't think your perfect. Heero's a better fighter then you and that fact. Just because I think that doesn't mean I don't think there are things your better at then him but this just isn't one of them."  
  
"Burn." Wufei said under his breath as he used another of Duo's slang words. He'd been hanging around Duo far to much lately. But it had to hurt to have your woman say that she thought another man was stronger then him. Especially when he couldn't stand the other guy.  
  
"You know we should get on with business." Noin said sensing that Milliardo wouldn't take kindly to anything involving fighting and Heero. Quickly she brought them up to date on everything that they had learned since the guys left and Wufei updated her on everything that they'd picked up and acquired. Twenty minutes later they signed off with Milliardo still mad, Heero rather flattered and Wufei trying to figure out how he was suppose to keep the two from killing each other before this was all over.  
  
  
  
A few hours later.  
  
  
  
"Ready to put it on autopilot?" Wufei said switching on navigation for one last inspection.  
  
"I'm ready, who's taking first shift?" Heero asked leaning over the co- pilot's seat. Though it was close to midnight he showed no exhaustion and looked as bright eyed as he had when they'd left.  
  
"I am." Milliardo said stepping forward with a book in hand. Heero smirked as he took in the brilliant shades of purple. "Everything good to go Wufei?"  
  
"Yes. Milliardo's taking first shift, I'm second and your third Heero." Wufei said as he got out of his seat. Changing positions with Milliardo Wufei motioned for Heero to follow him into the sleeping quarters. He knew from experience that Heero hated to trust anyone to take care of things and would likely stay up to watch over Milliardo if given a chance. Wufei intended to keep those two apart if it killed him. Which it possibly could.  
  
"When are we expected to reach our destination?" Heero asked shooting Wufei a knowing look. He knew what his friend was trying to do and was amused by it. If he and Milliardo wanted to go at it they would, Wufei wouldn't be able to stop them.  
  
"We should reach it in twenty-seven hours." Wufei said. "Heero lets head in."  
  
  
  
A dream is a wish your heart makes  
  
When you're fast asleep  
  
In dreams you lose your heartaches  
  
Whatever you wish for, you keep.  
  
  
  
Have faith in your dreams and someday  
  
Your rainbow will come smiling through  
  
No matter how your heart is grieving  
  
If you keep on believing  
  
The dreams that you wish will come true.  
  
  
  
***Note: Thanks for reading my story. I hope you'll review and let me know what you think. So far I'm going to continue the girl's dreams but in another time in history. If you like or hate the idea let me know. Thanks and have a great day!*** 


	2. Heero's Dream

***Note: Heero's and the rest of the guys dreams will be more violent and explicit then the girls. Having a younger brother for the last fifteen years I'm pretty sure that they dream more violent then us girls. Also Heero, Wufei and Milliardo are all fairly old in these dreams so their hormone levels will be higher then the girls too. Please enjoy and remember that the only thing I own in this is the plot though if Heero and Trowa are ever for sale let me know! Please enjoy and review so I know what you think.***  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Heero pulled off his jacket and T-shirt and stretching his shoulder muscles walked over to place the items with the rest of his clothing. Stripping down to his boxers Heero put everything away neatly before walking over to the only available space where he could actually move without hitting something. Getting down on the floor he began his ritual sit ups, his mind on nothing but the coming mission and everything that could go wrong. Not even breaking a sweat after doing a hundred sit ups and another hundred push ups Heero ran his hand through his messy brown hair and stretching out his other muscles headed for what was being passed off as a bed. Having slept off worse in his twenty or so years Heero pulled back his blanket and slipped in. Not needing the blanket Heero pushed it to the end and laying down double checked to make sure that his gun was still under it. Feeling the cold steel Heero kept his right hand under his pillow and the other lay on his chest carelessly. He'd slept this way since he was fourteen and he had a feeling he'd probably never be able to sleep at all without it. His security blanket Duo called it before he'd threatened to beat him to a pulp. It was but Duo shouldn't have said it. Resting his head move comfortably on his pillow Heero slowly drifted to sleep with a smile on his face as he pictured Milliardo's face when he'd busted his jaw. Priceless.  
  
  
  
Heero's Dream  
  
Moving slowly in and out of the shadows ho cautiously looked all around him for his hunters. A silent predator himself, his dark, Prussian eyes took in everything around him in seconds as he slowly moved from the dark alley onto the dimly lit streets. Pulling his dark cap down as low as possible he hunched his shoulders and carefully walked on the cobblestone, admitting as little sound as possible. It was dark out and Heero prayed it would provide him with the protection he needed until he was safe. Though given his luck and personality God who'd probably be more likely to deliberately have him caught. God seemed to have forgotten about his people these days. Looking around him Heero wondered how anyone could walk the streets without getting sick to their stomachs at the sights. Everywhere le looked he saw the swastika and Hitler's ugly face, he couldn't figure out which was uglier but he was partial to believing that the swastika was better looking. Germany's hero Heero thought in disgust as he looked at a large poster of Germany's dictator in all his military glory. Mass murderer of the innocent was a better description in his opinion. And to think he'd survived the chaos and starvation of the Depression only to end up being hunted like an animal because of his so call religion. Never mind that he didn't practice it, he was born a Jew and he'd die one according to the Nazis and he'd die soon if they had anything to say about it. He didn't really care if they killed him, he had nothing really to live for. But it was the principle of the thing Heero added to himself with a smirk of loathing. He wouldn't give them the pleasure of saying that they'd managed to kill him. That the superior race had wiped out another lowly, second class citizen. A plague on Germany's master race. Heero may not have anything to live for but he'd prefer his miserable existence to making the Nazis happy by allowing them to kill him.  
  
  
  
Feeling prodding eyes centered on the back of his head Heero acknowledged it silently and put the information in the back of his mind. He'd been getting those looks since Hitler had taken over Germany in the Thirties and he knew from experience that any one of those seeking eyes could be the be the pair to turn him in. After all it was their patriotic duty to call the S.S. or Hitler's secret police's attention to possible Jewish scum. He was living in a time where no one could be trusted and everyone wasn't what they seemed. He'd only managed to live this long through trusting no one and even then he'd come too close to dying for comfort too many times to count. Noticing that the eyes were staying with him and that he could faintly hear footsteps behind him Heero picked up the pace slightly and slowly stuck his right hand in his pocket where his loaded gun lay. Wrapping his long fingers around it Heero waited to see what the eyes would do next.  
  
  
  
"Hey you there, stop right now." The man behind him called out from behind. You'd think they'd realize that only a fool would stop. Hoping to play the unknowing man Heero continued to walk down the street. The man's voice called out several times and after he'd repeated it several times Heero stopped and turned around with a surprised look on his face.  
  
"Were you calling me sir?" Heero said looking at the S.S. soldier half walking, half running over to him. "I thought you were calling someone else."  
  
"Well you were wrong." The soldier said coming to a stop in front of him. The soldier was in his early thirties and a bit on the heavy side. He looked like everyone's favourite uncle Heero thought with a mental smirk, a uncle carrying a gun and who'd probably been responsible for the deaths of defenceless woman and children.  
  
"What can I do for you?" Heero said with a friendly smile looking as innocent as someone who looked like him could.  
  
"Let me see your identification sir." The officer said with a hand on his holster. The boy in front of him looked harmless enough but there was something about him that radiated power.  
  
"Identification? Why would you need that?" Heero said looking him straight in the eye as he prepared to give the man a bullet in the chest in the place of his identification papers. Don't make me kill you buddy Heero said with a cheerful smile that was completely at odds with his personality and deadly intent. He hadn't had a reason to smile since he'd rescued that girl two years ago. Despite what she'd been through and the way he'd treated her she'd still tried to be his friend and make him smile. Even though they'd been living in a Depression he'd never once considered selling the necklace she'd given him.  
  
"Look let me see your identification sir or else." The officer said getting nervous about the hand in the pocket. It was big enough to hold a gun and something told him this boy was anything but innocent. He's as capable of killing me as I am of killing him.  
  
Realizing he wasn't going to get out of this Heero slowly began to withdraw his gun.  
  
  
  
"Heero darling!" Heero stared as he watched a beautiful young blonde hurl herself into his arms before he could pull the gun out. Arms reflexively holding her Heero felt a large electric jolt hit him, and with it came the knowledge that he knew this body pressed against his own. Pulling her slightly away he looked into the eyes of the girl he'd saved, she'd appeared as if from his thoughts like an angel.  
  
"What are you.." Heero tried to say but was cut off when she grabbed his head and pulled him down for a very hot kiss that was light years ahead of the kiss on the hand he'd given her before the war. Feeling like he'd just been thrown into a raging fire Heero felt her arms wrap around his neck and completely lost in the heat she was generating between them Heero returned the kiss, placing his arms around her waist to keep her close while he plundered her mouth. Well if I'm going to die tonight at least I'll have had a memorable send off Heero thought as he felt her run her fingers through his hair soothingly. Growling lightly under his breath Heero murmured his approval as he moved his hands to rest on her thighs.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ummm excuse me." The officer said looking anywhere but at the couple making out in front of him. The boy had good taste the officer had to admit as he watched them out of the corner of his eye as he gazed around him. Unlike most girls her age she'd kept her hair long despite the fact that short hair was in and judging from the way the boy had looked when he'd seen her coming towards him he was as shell shocked by her beauty as he had been and he'd only caught a glimpse. Lucky son of a bitch.  
  
"Oh how embarrassing." The girl said burrowing her head in his shoulder blade in mock embarrassment. "Play along." She whispered under her breath as she made a show of stepping back and fixing her appearance. Extremely hot and bothered Heero could only gap at her for a couple of seconds before snapping back into mode. What did she think she was doing? What did she have planned. Where the Hell had she learned to kiss like that?  
  
"Awwww sorry Fraulin but I need to see his papers and yours as well." The soldier said admiring the view. Wait a minute, he knew that face. "Fraulin Peacecraft?"  
  
"Yes, have we met officer?" The girl said with a shy smile as she laced her fingers with Heero's left hand, knowing enough to figure he was armed from past experience and that he'd want his right free..  
  
"We met at your brother's New Years party fraulin. Lieutenant Worden." The officer said feeling sick to his stomach. The girl's brother was very powerful and if he knew that he'd stopped his sister's suitor and treated him like a Jewish vagrant lord only knows what he would do.  
  
"Ah yes Lieutenant, I remember you. Please feel free to call me Relena." The girl said effectively giving Heero a name to the face that had haunted him for many a night. Relena, it was beautiful, like she was. Itching to tell the officer to go to hell and pull her back into his arms Heero cursed whatever fate had put him in this position and worse, condition.  
  
"I wasn't aware that you two new each other. How did you two meet?" Relena asked innocently looking from one to the other expectedly.  
  
"We just met Relena. We haven't had time for an introduction." Heero said liking the sound of her name on his lips. Almost as nice as having her lips against his own.  
  
"Well then allow me to do the honoris. Lieutenant Worden, this is Heero Odin, Heero this is one of Hitler's finest Lieutenant Worden." Relena said with a happy smile as though everything was just fine and dandy.  
  
Letting go of her hand Heero held out his and watched with amusement as the soldier shook his quickly before letting it go. "Please, call me Heero."  
  
"As you wish. May I see your papers sir?" The officer said again with a polite nod. Gonna treat me better know that she's here are you Heero thought with a smirk.  
  
  
  
"Oh I'm afraid he can't do that thanks to Apollo." Relena said with a sweet laugh that would shame the bells of Notre Dame.  
  
"Apollo?" The officer said in confusion. "Isn't he a god in Greek mythology? What does he have to do with this man's papers?"  
  
"That too but the Apollo in question is one of my brother's stupid mutts. A finely breed animal but as dumb as dirt. You see my brother lets the dogs wild when we don't have company and the stupid mutt got into a bunch of papers and documents sitting on my brother's desk and unfortunately Heero's papers were one of them. My brother told him something like this would happen if he tried to get home but Heero's suppose to report to his commanding officer tomorrow and he wouldn't be able to make it if he'd stayed with us. Sometimes I think his devotion to the Fuehr is even stronger then his love for me." Relena said with a mock pout.  
  
"Never darling." Heero said with a sexy grin and a wink that sent two bright spots of pink to appear on her cheeks. "Will you let me pass sir? As much as I'd love to stay with Relena I must really be on my way home. I would understand if you didn't because of orders but I would be in your debt if you were to let me pass. The Colonel will not be pleased if I don't appear on time tomorrow."  
  
"Well I guess I can let it go this one time sir but I suggest you get new papers as soon as possible." The officer said slowly. Something didn't seem right to him but with Peacecraft's sister around he couldn't do anything. "Would you like me to escort you home Fraulin Peacecraft?" He added looking over at her with a charming smile of his own.  
  
"I think I'll walk Heero to the bridge Lieutenant but thank you for the offer. Give me best to your family." Relena said and wrapping her arm around his. Nodding his own goodbye Heero headed for his destination with her close beside him. Feeling the officer's eyes once again drilling into his back Heero leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Keep moving and don't look back." He whispered in her ear as he moved back.  
  
"I wasn't planning to." She whispered back as they continued up the street and around the corner both thinking about that kiss or several kisses if you want to get technical.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well I was hoping to run into you again." Relena said when they were a safe distance from prying eyes. Or at least as safe as they could be at a time like this.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Heero asked rather surprised. When he'd met her two years ago he'd seen how strong she was but he hadn't realized how much until today. "You took a huge risk lying to him like that."  
  
"Well I didn't lie the entire time. Besides I thought one good turn deserves another." Relena said with a smile that was at odds with the times. He hadn't seen anyone smile like that in a long time. "After all you saved my life that day. It was only fair that I return the favour."  
  
"You could have gotten yourself killed." Heero shot back, unable to get past that fact. For some reason the thought of her dead seemed like a catastrophe, a sacrilege. She shouldn't be in this evil place Heero thought with a slight shake of his head. She belonged in a place of peace.  
  
"Well at least then you wouldn't have died alone." Relena said tightening her grip on his arm and shooting him another bright smile. "Now quit worrying about it and lets get you to the bridge okay?"  
  
"You do realize who your talking to don't you Relena. Your walking arm and arm with a Jew." Heero said looking side ways at her. "Your breaking so many laws that it would take hours for the S.S. to go through them all."  
  
"I know." Relena said drawing away from him. Expecting her to leave Heero was shocked when instead she placed a hand on either side of his face. Drawing his face down she delicately kissed him on the mouth. Holding him there she continued to place light kisses on his lips and around his face. "And if you think I care then you've got a lot to learn about me Heero."  
  
"Why did you kiss me?" Heero said as she dropped her hands from his face. Pulling her close he looked deep into her eyes, awaiting her answer.  
  
"Because I care Heero. And because you looked like you needed someone to remind you that there's still good in this world no matter how well hidden." Relena said waiting to see how he'd take it. "As for the first time I just meant to fluster the guard and assure him that we were a couple. I didn't mean for it to go so far." She added with a blush as she ducked her head slightly.  
  
"The only thing good in the world that I've seen in a long time is you Relena." Heero said and the sad truth was that he wasn't kidding. She was the only light he'd seen in this darkness since as far back as he could remember.  
  
"Well then I guess we better get you to a place where Hitler's evil hasn't taken over." Relena said lifting her head up to look him in the eye. Grabbing onto his hand again they continued their walk down the nearly deserted street.  
  
  
  
"So how old are you Relena?" Heero asked curiously. "You haven't changed much since the last time I saw you."  
  
"I'm nineteen now. Just a little younger then you if I recall correctly." Relena said with a smile as she nodded to a couple who passed them.  
  
"Ya. I take it from that officer that your older brother's very powerful, one of Hitler's main men." Heero said looking over at her.  
  
"My brother's a very wealthy businessman. He does business with Hitler's army but he's not one of his cronies. Milliardo doesn't believe in what Hitler's doing so he does what he can to help the resistance here." Relena said proudly. "What about your family?"  
  
"What family. I've been an orphan since as long as I can remember. I went from orphanage to orphanage for a while and got out as soon as I could." Heero said with out emotion.  
  
"That must have been tough." Relena said with a sad look. She was sad for him Heero thought with surprise. She looked more upset about the fact that he didn't have any family to speak of then he was.  
  
"It could have been worse. You know you can just head home, I know the way." Heero said not really wanting her to go but knowing it was best. She was in danger as long as long as she was with him. There were too few good people left in the world without letting her die too.  
  
"I'm not leaving so don't even try to talk me out of it." Relena said teasingly. "Oh no."  
  
"What is it?" Heero said turning to look at her. They were almost at the bridge, what did she see that he didn't.  
  
"Trouble at eight o'clock. Damn, of all the luck!"  
  
  
  
Heero turned his head and saw a unformed soldier coming their way. "Do you know him Relena?"  
  
"Unfortunately I do. He's been after my brother to consider him as a possible suitor for me. He's a real Hitler wannabe and I've made it clear I'm not interested. He has yet to get the message. He's got a few bricks missing and he's so stupid he's dangerous." Relena said looking at him worriedly. It was too late to lose him and if he was interested in Relena then he obviously wasn't going to let him get away with walking alone in the dark with her.  
  
"Relena!" The soldier called out and with a reassuring look Heero stopped and allowed the soldier to catch up with them.  
  
"Can we help you sir?" Heero said placing Relena slightly behind him. If this guy was as messed up as Relena thought he was then he'd probably cause trouble.  
  
  
  
"Relena, what are you doing out this late without a chaperon. Does Milliardo know your out her unsupervised with this man." The officer demanded. He was Hitler's ideal Heero thought with a smirk. Blonde, blue eyed and as crazy as he was.  
  
"This is the forties Commander, I don't need a chaperon to walk alone with a friend. Heero this is Commander Oscar." Relena said from behind him. Her voice was almost pure ice and how this guy couldn't figure she wasn't interested Heero didn't know.  
  
"I have given you leave to call me by my first name Relena." The officer said, ignoring Heero's presence.  
  
"I have no wish to call you by your Christian name Commander Oscar. Nor do I believe I've given you permission to call me my mine." Relena said hastily. "Now if you will excuse me Heero and I are on our way somewhere and it wouldn't do to be late."  
  
"You're not going anywhere with him." The Commander said with a dark look. "He can be on his way and I'll escort you home."  
  
"The lady stays with me." Heero said quietly but he may as well have picked the commander up and yelled it in his face given his reaction.  
  
"How dare you. Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" The Commander said with anger blazing strong in his eyes.  
  
"I can see who I'm talking to Commander. You can run along now, Relena will be safe with me." Heero said deliberately putting emphasis on her name and the fact that he could use it.  
  
  
  
  
  
"She's coming with me." The Commander said putting his hand on Heero's chest and tried to push him out of the way. He didn't budge. Instead Heero pushed him back and he went flying backwards. Landing on his backside the Commander hopped back to his feet and charged at Heero like an enraged bull. Waiting till the last moment Heero moved out of the way and grabbing Relena pulled her with him as the commander went flying past. Turning quickly Heero kicked him to add some extra velocity to the crash. Crashing into the cobblestone face first Heero had to give him credit for persistence. Instead of giving up he wiped the blood pouring down his face from his cuts and smiling evilly walked slowly towards them. Motioning Relena to the side Heero reached down and unbuttoned his leather jacket. Taking it off he threw it behind him to Relena and began to circle the commander who did the same.  
  
"Stop this now." Relena pleaded from behind him. "If you hurt him Commander I'll have your head on a platter. I'll never forgive you and I'll never speak to you again as long as I live." She added stamping her foot in anger. "Do you hear me?"  
  
"This isn't just about you anymore Relena. This is between the two of us now." The Commander said with a truly evil look. Despite how much pain he must have been he was determined to kill me Heero thought with a touch of surprise. He'd expected the street rat to run away as soon as it became obvious he was out gunned.  
  
"Look for the lady's sake...." Heero tried to say but was cut off when he had to move out of the way of a crushing left cross. Years of street sense kicked in and Heero took his own fist and jabbed it into the guys lower gut. Howling in rage and anger the Commander stepped back and drew his pistol.  
  
  
  
Putting his hands in his pockets Heero tried to think of how he was going to get out of this without ending up dead. It would be easy to kill the asse before he knew what hit him but he didn't want to have to kill him in front of Relena. He didn't want her to see him take another living being's life. "Look Commander if you shoot me it'll be murder. You'll be put in jail for it." Heero said with what he hoped was a calming voice. "You don't want to throw away your whole career just for the pleasure of killing me. Think of Relena, do you really want her to see you kill me in cold blood in front of her? Think about it man!"  
  
"Say good bye Heero." The Commander said without emotion as his finger moved to pull the trigger. Milliseconds away his finger stopped and the Commander's whole body went perfectly still. Turning around he stared in surprise at Relena before falling to the ground in a heap.  
  
"Relena." Heero said in surprise, he had been aware that she had moved from behind him but he'd thought she was taking cover, not trying to sneak up on the enemy.  
  
"I couldn't let him kill you Heero." Relena said simply, holding a familiar knife in her hand. It was the one he'd given her two years ago so that if she ever got into a dangerous situation again at least she'd be armed. "Did I kill him? I only hit him in the head with the handle?"  
  
Walking over to the still form Heero felt around and encountered a very large goose egg. However the bastard was still alive and Heero didn't know why that made him happy. "He'll be out for a while but he'll live."  
  
"Thank God." Relena said with a sigh of relief. That's why I'm glad Heero realized. I'm glad the son of a bitch is still alive because Relena shouldn't have to have killed a man for someone like him. As it is she would most likely pay for coming to his defence.  
  
"Thank you Relena, now I owe you." Heero said with a half smile as he looked up at her concerned face. "You do realize the repercussions of this."  
  
"My brother will protect me Heero. The Commander won't want it getting around that he was bested by a woman so he'll leave me alone. Besides you got into this mess with him over me so were still even." Relena said as she held out her hand to help him up. Accepting her offer Heero slide his large, work hard hands into her smaller, smooth one. Pulling himself up Heero kept a hold of her hand and she made no move to let go either. Neither needing to speak they continued down the last two blocks to the bridge in silence.  
  
  
  
"Where will you go from here?" Relena asked as they stared out onto the water. The bridge loomed in front of them like Heaven's gates, a way out of this Hell that was once Germany.  
  
"England if I can make it there in one piece. I'm going to help the Allies crush the Nazis if its the last thing I do." Heero said with a nod to emphasis his words.  
  
"Will you come back here when the war's over?" Relena asked looking up at him. He hadn't planned on coming back Heero thought, but maybe now I'll have a reason to.  
  
"Would you like me to come back Relena?" Heero asked looking into her sky blue eyes. Seeing a sheen of tears he had his answer.  
  
"Yes Heero, I'd like you to come back. Even if its only to let me know that your alive and well. I know we don't know each other well. We've only met twice, but I feel as though I know you and I hope that God willing we'll have more meetings in the future." Relena said softly as she tightened her grip on his hand slightly. Looking down at their joined hands Heero silently made a vow to himself that he would try his best to come back to her.  
  
"God willing I'll come back to you Relena." Heero finally said in a voice that gave nothing away. Watching a smile bloom on her face in the corner of his eye Heero smiled inside. "I should be going."  
  
"Then this is good bye for now." Relena said letting go of his hand. "God be with you."  
  
"Do you know why I'll come back to you Relena." Heero said placing his hand on her cheek. Drawn closer by the heat in his eyes Relena drew closer like a moth to a flame as she shook her head no. "I'll be coming back to finish this." He said as he drew her against him as his head moved down to meet hers. Kissing her with all that he had they plastered themselves together, mouth to mouth, chest to chest, and thigh to thigh. Hands moving to explore they struggled to memorize each others physic and tastes as they prepared to be separated my something that was not of their control. Breathing hard they tried to separate but only ended up being drawn closer as their tongues mated and their quiet moans filled the air. Finally, their survival instincts kicked in and the two parted, Relena blushing bright red and Heero struggling to get a hold of his emotions. "Till we meet again Relena."  
  
  
  
Taking a deep breath Heero turned his back on her and headed for the bridge whistling a cheery, long forgotten tune under his breath. Stopping to look at his former home for one last time Heero's Prussian eyes were drawn like magnets to where Relena stood, straight and tall while the winds coming from the water blew her blonde hair around her. Till we meet again Relena Heero repeated to himself as he turned back around. Walking over the bridge and out of Berlin he knew that nothing could stop him from coming back over this bridge when the war was over. He would come for her and they would finish what they started.  
  
  
  
Coming awake with a start Heero sat up quickly, fully alert. Looking around him Heero shook his head in confusion. Thanks to years of training he very rarely dreamed about anything or anyone. He usually just remained half awake, half asleep until it was time to get up. And he'd never had such a vivid dream before. It had been like he was actually there, in that place with Relena. And what a place Heero thought thinking about it, remembering it with startling clarity. Why would his mind have conjured up such a place? It resembled his own life in some ways and yet with several marked differences. And that was another thing, he remembered the entire past of the person he'd played in his dream. But how can that be Heero wondered running his hands over his face, dreams were suppose to fade with time, not get more vivid and clearer. Shrugging Heero lay back in bed and tried to ignore the fact that his body was calling out for a finishing of his dream, especially for seeing Relena again.  
  
  
  
***Note: That's it for Heero's dream, what did you think? I would like to dedicate this fan fic to the six million Jews who lost their lives to a crazy fanatic known as Adolf Hitler, and to the millions more who died because of him. Thank you for reading and I hope to hear from you. Any suggestions for Milliardo's and Wufei's would be appreciated. Thanks***  
  
  
  
"Those Who Forget The Past Are Doomed To Relive It." Santiago. 


	3. Wufei's Dream

Note: Thanks to everyone's suggestions for this story. A lot of you suggested an Ancient China plot for Wufei but unfortunately I'm trying to make these dreams as logical as possible. Sally's only half-Chinese and has blonde hair and blue eyes; you wouldn't find someone like that in Ancient China. I hope you're not too mad at me cause I hate it when peole are mad at me (puppy dog eyes). Hope you enjoy this next installment and please review cause I won't continue if no one likes it or had a heart attack cause it was so bad.  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
Wufei completed his nightly exercises as usual though he wasn't use to doing them in such a small area. The sleeping quarters on this ship leave much to be desired he grumbled as he pulled the band that held his hair back. Pulling the band completely off he set it down on the table beside the bed and stretched his shoulders a couple more times. It would be his turn at watch in a couple of hours so it was important that he get as much sleep as possible for the coming battle. They knew little about the enemy and Wufei had a feeling that they would be worthy adversaries. He'd missed this Wufei admitted with a small amount of surprise. He came from a warrior line but before he'd gotten involved in the war he'd avoid conflict as long as his honor wasn't at stake. Yet know he looked forward to this battle, a chance to test himself and his skills. And anything was better then deskwork Wufei thought with a grimace as he remembered the large amount of paperwork on his desk. Poor Sally Wufei thought with a slightly evil grin, the Onna would have her work cut out for her. Grinning now Wufei settled back on the bed and closing his eyes he concentrated on getting to sleep as quickly as possible in order to gain the maximum amount of rest.  
  
  
  
Wufei's Dream  
  
Moving with the grace of a powerful feline the young man in black melted into the crowded area where he was instantly swallowed up and became just another person on his way to an unknown destination. Creatures from all over the worlds and galaxies walked the heavily crowded streets and the young man was just another traveler here on a pit stop to see the sights and rest for a while. The young man wore the heavy cloak despite the heat, it hid his face from the outside world and had anyone stopped to look they would be able to draw nothing from what they could see of his appearance. It was on purpose of course; the young man had no wish to draw attention to him self. Had they been able to get a good look at him they would have seen a young man with shoulder length black hair tied back at the nape and eyes as dark as his hair. He had a slender build and yet what was there was well muscled from use and had he bothered to smile at all he would have been considered good looking, for a human anyway. However humans were not that well liked in this region and though the war was over there were still many who carried the fighting spirit in their blood and would have liked to shed his.  
  
"But I didn't survive the war to be killed in peace times." The young Jedi warrior whispered to himself as he moved out of the way of a rather large Wookie that was several feet taller and wider. Their were few Jedi's left alive as it was without him getting killed by letting his guard down in a dangerous area. People either feared, hated or revered the Jedi Knights and being that he was in a former Empire capital he knew that in most cases it would be the second one on the list. He really shouldn't have come here at all but he needed to find out what had happened to her as foolish as it was. He'd already called himself seven times the fool for doing this but his heart wouldn't listen to his head's reasoning. He had met her when he was at his lowest, when he'd been about to lose all faith in mankind and their essential goodness. She had given him that hope, that reason to continue to fight, to believe that there was still something worth saving. They had only spoken twice and yet he'd felt a connection to her that he'd felt with no other before or since. He didn't understand the feelings nor did he want to, that was not why he'd come he assured himself as he turned the corner, he simply wanted to know what had happened to her and he knew that the best way to find out was to go to the village they had meet at.  
  
  
  
"So why are we doing this again?" A voice said from beside him asked and Chang Wufei would have rolled his eyes and asked God why if he were the type to do so, which he wasn't. Not even bothering to acknowledge his friend Wufei continued to look only straight in front of him and hoped that for the first time in history the other Jedi would leave because he obviously wasn't wanted.  
  
"There is no we. I don't need your help Maxwell." Wufei said dryly still not bothering to look in the young Jedi apprentice's direction. Somehow it had come to pass that Duo Maxwell would be a Jedi Master soon like himself, that is if he ever stops treating life like a game which Wufei seriously doubted. The other man would have been dead long ago if he hadn't been there to cover his back Wufei thought with a slight shake of his head.  
  
"Hey, of course I'm coming with you buddy. What kind of a friend would I be if I let you walk into this kind of place without someone to cover your back? A pretty lousy friend is what I'd be. So where are we going again exactly?" The cocky ex fighter pilot named Duo Maxwell asked as he flipped his long brown braid over his shoulder. Like Wufei he had fought for years on the Rebellion's side against the Empire and like him had hid his Jedi training in order to remain alive. Despite the fact that they'd won thanks to war heroes such as Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia and Han Solo it was still dangerous to be a Jedi knight even today and both of them were looking forward to the day when they could once again show themselves for what they were.  
  
"I don't need your help." Wufei said with a hint of pride that had gotten him into more trouble then had ever been entirely necessary. He prided himself on needed nothing and no one. He was not weak like the other humans of his kind. He had not stood by and watched the Empire destroy everything good in the world and galaxies. He had not been a coward.  
  
"Well you have my help whether you want it or not Wufei." Duo said with a rare, serious look on his face. "You didn't ask, I volunteered. So where are we going cause I'm not leaving this place without you."  
  
"I'm going to a village five hours from here. I was heading for a place nearby that rents out speeders before you decided to join me." Wufei said giving up. He knew from past experience that he wouldn't be getting rid of his friend anytime soon.  
  
  
  
"So why are you going to this village?" Duo asked as he smiled over Wufei's shoulder at a good-looking Aquarian who waved one of her many hands at him.  
  
"I'm looking for someone. I'm hoping I can find out the information I seek at this village." Wufei said shortly as he mentally shook his head at Duo. Never mind that the alien had as many arms as a black widow spider, if it was female Maxwell flirted with it.  
  
"Who are you looking for?" Duo asked curiously as he grinned at the way people were giving his friend a wide birth. He probably doesn't even realize how intimidating he is even when he's in disguise. They'd probably go running if they ever saw him glare at them.  
  
"Someone I met during the war not that its any of your business. I want to know what happened to her." Wufei said moving out of the way of a vendor who'd just shoved something green and smelly under his nose. If it didn't resemble food he stayed as far away from it as possible, he'd rather fast.  
  
"Old girlfriend?" Duo said in surprise. Wufei never talked about himself and Duo was surprised Wufei could get a girl considering his sexist attitude about woman.  
  
"No. She was a medic I met up with while I was working here on a mission. She did me a favor and I want to make sure that she got out okay." Wufei said, as he glared slightly at Duo for daring to mention the possibility that Sally was anything more then a friend, not that she was even that despite the fact that she'd kissed him. If you could even call it a kiss. And even if it had meant something Jedi's didn't have relationships with the other sex. It clouds the judgment and took away from training. Anakin Skywalker had gotten involved with a woman and look what happened; he'd gone to the dark side and killed billions.  
  
"You know if she is your girlfriend then that's okay. Seeing as there's only a handful of Jedi's left in the galaxies I doubt that there would be many out there who'd think less of you for having a girl. Besides, we need more Jedi's in the world and seeing as it tends to be hereditary us getting married wouldn't be the worst thing in the world." Duo said as he swung his arm around Wufei's shoulder. "So is she pretty?"  
  
Wufei just shook his head; Maxwell would never change and for some reason that fact made a rare smile cross his features.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me sir. We wish to rent two of your speeders." Wufei said as he removed his hood so that he could see the shore owner better.  
  
"You boys ain't from around here are you?" The store owner said leaning back against his chair behind the front counter. "I don't recognize either of you boys. Are you tourists?"  
  
"We'll need the speeders for today and will return them tomorrow." Wufei said not answering the question. It was better that the old man knew as little as possible about them. "How much do you charge?"  
  
"Twenty nine credits each and that's not including fuel for the trip." The owner said looking more closely at them. The one doing all the talking looked like most humans, as did his silent companion but he was an educated man and so he decided not to judge them by the rest of their race partly because they didn't look like they were anything more then travelers and mostly because he sensed with long honed instincts that neither were men to be toyed with. "Oh and ninety credits as a deposit."  
  
"That's acceptable." Wufei said with a nod before reaching into his robes for his money. Pulling out a leather sack he opened it and turning his back to the owner counted out the amount needed. Turning back he placed the amount into a separate pocket. "I will see the machines first to make sure they are suitable. Then you will get your money.  
  
"Sounds fair." The owner said as he heaved his considerable bulk out from behind the desk. "Right this way gentlemen."  
  
  
  
  
  
Wufei zipped along with Duo not far behind. Speeding through the air they came to a stop on top of a hill that should overlook the village. Standing straight on their speeders the two looked down in dismay at what lay before them.  
  
"No." Wufei said not wanting to believe what was in front of him. He remembered the village well, the children running through the dirt streets, the old woman who'd told him about the tree, the people just coming and going, minding their own business. But they weren't there anymore. The streets were empty and the children, the old woman were probably all dead and buried nearby. The attack must have happened soon after he'd left because the forest around it had already begun to retake the area. What buildings had remained standing were barely standing and were surrounded by debris and flora.  
  
"That's the village?" Duo asked quietly as he viewed what remained of a thriving small village. "Maybe we're in the wrong place."  
  
"No, this is it. The Troopers must have heard that there were rebel sympathizers here and set troops to wipe them out. They probably never saw it coming." Wufei said and prayed he was right. He didn't want to think that they'd suffered, that she'd suffered. There was a chance she hadn't been here but he doubted it, she'd cared too much about the villagers and the cause to just pack up and go.  
  
"Maybe someone still there or nearby. They might know where your friend is." Duo said with a hopeful look. He didn't want this girl to be dead whoever she was. For a moment when Wufei had mentioned her he'd seen a hint of a smile on his friend's face. He wanted to see that again.  
  
"Doubtful. The nearest settlement is two hours north and the chances of anyone wanting to remain here would be slim. The only people we'll find here are dead." Wufei said looking off into the distance without really seeing it. She'd been so young he thought picturing the first time he'd seen her. His commanding officer at the time had dragged her in and her eyes had been wide with indignation and controlled fury and he remembered thinking that if she'd had the strength she probably would have punched the commander. He would have deserved it too.  
  
"Well it can't hurt to look." Duo said giving him a look that said they were going to go look whether he liked it or not.  
  
"You can check the village, I need to check something else first." Wufei said as he motioned to the left where he remembered the tree to be.  
  
"What's her name so that I can ask if I find anyone?" Duo said revving his engine.  
  
"Sally Poe."  
  
"Gotcha. Back here in a half an hour?"  
  
"Agreed." Wufei said as they both set off in their given directions.  
  
  
  
  
  
Wufei stared at the tree and let out the breath he hadn't been aware he was holding. Unlike the village it had stood over the tree remained as unmoved and beautiful as before. It's branches swaying slightly with the faint wind Wufei inhaled the sweet scent of its blossoms and wondered what to do. He had come along way only to find that she was gone. He had already planned what he intended to do with his life and yet somehow now that he knew she wasn't going to get a chance to live out her life his own plans seemed lifeless. Which was strange given that none of his plans had involved her. Scanning his surroundings his gaze was caught by a bouquet of flowers leaning against the trunk of the tree. Bending down on one knee Wufei pulled back his hood and the reached out a hand to touch the delicate petals. Stroking the delicate petal of a flower that resembled a flower on his home world that was called a rose Wufei tensed ever so slightly as he became aware of another's presence. Carefully moving his hand from the flower he carefully moved it towards the light saber strapped to his side but stopped when the figure spoke.  
  
"Chang Wufei, is that you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Wufei slowly got up and straightening up he turned to look at the speaker who'd called his name and there she was, as though she'd been waiting for him to come here, to come to the tree.  
  
"Sally?" Wufei asked eyeing her suspiciously as he took in her appearance having learned to not always trust his eyes and what they saw. Her long blonde hair was in a large bun at the back of her head and she was wearing the usual army camouflage clothing with a gun strapped to her waist. There was a slight smile on her pretty face as she looked at him that he recognized well and he allowed a similar smile to cross his face before disappearing into his usual blank expression.  
  
"Yea it's me. I'm glad you made it." Sally said with a sparkle in her blue eyes as she walked towards him with her usual purposefully stride. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again."  
  
"I came back to see how the village had weathered and to see if there was anything I could do to repay them for their help." Wufei said not really wanting to let her know that she had a lot to do with his returning. It wouldn't do for the woman to think he cared for her.  
  
"Well then I'm afraid your trip was for nothing Wufei." Sally said with a sad smile as she stopped at his side, seeming to sense his inner conflict. "But I'm glad you came, I wondered what had happened to you."  
  
"I'm glad you survived." Wufei said looking sideways at her. "Were you here when the Troopers attacked?"  
  
"They attached the rebel bases first so we were able to give the villagers some warning to get out. We even managed to hold them back for a while and so most of the villagers managed to survive." Sally said her voice devoid of emotion. Not because she didn't care Wufei thought but because she knew that crying and whining wouldn't do any good.  
  
"You were lucky." He said simply as he waited for her to continue.  
  
"Its funny really, I had no intention of ever coming back here once the war was over but for some reason I had the overwhelming urge to see this tree and the village one more time. I guess the fate knew I'd want to know what had happened to you. So many of my patients ended up dead, its nice to know that at least one of them lived." Sally said with a smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where will you go now?" Wufei asked as he caught a flower that had fallen from the branches above.  
  
"I don't know exactly. My immediate family was all killed and home just won't seem like home without them. I guess I'll just have to take things as they come for a while until I get my footing." Sally said with a brave smile. "You?"  
  
"My planet was destroyed and I have no family. I will start up an academy for the training of Jedi knights." Wufei said despite the fact that it was not something you admitted to someone you'd only meet a handful of times but there was something about her that made him trust her.  
  
"You're a Jedi knight, I thought so." Sally said with another smile. "Where do you intend to build your training centre?"  
  
"You knew? How is that possible?" Wufei demanded visibly giving her his full attention for the first time.  
  
"My brother Lex was a Jedi and there were countless in my mother's family tree. I've never bothered to harness what little abilities I have but I got the sense that you might possibly be strong in the force when I touched you to examine your shoulder."  
  
"Oh." Wufei said not knowing what else to say. There had been huge rewards on any information about possible Jedi knights and she could have made a sizeable profit turning him in. She truly was an honourable and truly good person. "If you don't have any plans your welcome to join me. I'm on the way to the Shanghais planet in the Netger system; I have a family holding there. It's not much but I will have little use for it once I build the school so your welcome to stay until you decide what you wish to do now." Wufei said before he realized what he'd said. By all the Gods what the hell had possessed him to say that!  
  
"You barely know me, why would you offer to do such a thing?" Sally said echoing his thoughts.  
  
"Just a thought." Wufei said rather stiffly not willing to admit that he hadn't meant to say what he'd said. "You needn't say yes on my account."  
  
"Well then I'll say on my account." Sally said shooting him an amused look like she was perfectly aware that he regretted offering. "That is if you're sure you don't mind having a house guest. I wasn't looking forward to living in army bases for the next couple of months."  
  
"I would be happy to have you for a guest." Wufei said stiffly and it was true, he didn't mind and that was the truly puzzling thing about it. If he didn't know any better he'd think that the thought of having her stay with him was responsible for the smile threatening to overtake his bland expression.  
  
"It's a deal then." Sally said holding out her hand. Repeating her words Wufei took her hand and felt his eyes widen at the shock that went through his system as their hands connected. She obviously had felt it to because she dropped his hand just as quickly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So when do we leave?" Sally asked as they walked down the hill leaving the tree swaying calmly behind them.  
  
"We simply have to collect a friend of mine and then were free to go, I own my own shuttle and provided Maxwell's still in one piece when we reach the hill we should be able to leave tonight if that's all right with you."  
  
"Sounds good to me. So who's Maxwell and why wouldn't he be in one piece?" Sally asked kicking a large rock off the beaten path. "What planet is he from?"  
  
"He's a humanoid too. He just has a habit of finding trouble where ever he goes. Especially if there's a woman nearby." Wufei said rolling his eyes slightly, which made her smile even more which pleased him though why he had no idea.  
  
"So he's a ladies man or does he just think he is?" Sally asked her eyes sparkling again, distracting him again.  
  
"The ladies seem to like him though why is beyond me. You'll probably find him an annoyance." Wufei stated and for some reason it came out sounding more like a command then a statement. Frowning at the thought he missed the speculating smile she threw his way.  
  
"So do you have a girl waiting for you back home Wufei? I'd hate to think I'd wasted that kiss on someone who was already taken." Sally said daringly and Wufei could barely keep his jaw from dropping at her words. Just what exactly had she meant by that little comment?  
  
"No." Wufei stated and hoped that that would be the end of it.  
  
"Well that's good." Sally said shaking him even further.  
  
"And why is that?" Wufei asked suspiciously as his speeder came into view.  
  
"If you can't figure that out then your not half as smart as I think you are." Sally said with a smile as she waved at the young man coming towards them, his braid flying behind him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Wufei came awake gradually as his body alerted him that it was time to get up. Opening his eyes he sat up and went through the activities of getting dressed and awake without really thinking about his dream. He was a firm believer that everything had its place and time and right now wasn't the time to study his dream or the meaning behind it. But there couldn't be any meaning Wufei decided as he laced up his boots, it was simply a bunch of nonsense that had no point except to take up valuable learning time. Normally his dreams were representations of goals he wished to achieve or things from the past that were or importance. This dream however had been pointless and without any obvious meaning. He had only to look at the characters and the plot in his dream to know that it was a bunch of garbage. Being something called a Jedi knight, having special abilities and powers, caring that way for Sally, the dream meant nothing. Right, right. Wufei having assured himself he quickly tied back his hair and sticking his hands into his pockets to make sure his notes were still there gave a slight start as his hand closed around something that didn't belong there. Holding it carefully Wufei withdrew his hand and turning on the light stared down at the foreign object. For there, nestled in his hand was a perfectly shaped cherry blossom flower.  
  
  
  
Well, what did you think? It went a lot longer then I intended but oh well, say la vie. Anyway I really like to thank all those who have reviewed and to thank you for reading my fic. Thanks and I hope you liked it enough to continue to read this fic and maybe some of my others. ALSO ANY HELP WITH THE MILLIARDO DREAM WOULD BE APPRECIATED CAUSE I'M KINDA DRAWING A BLANK!!!! 


	4. Milliardo Dream

Note: As always I own nothing except the general plot. Thanks to all those who reviewed my fics and especially to those who took the time to give suggestions for this dream. It was really difficult thanks to other stories and writer's block but I got this done and I hope you like. IN case you didn't know Zechs and Milliardo is the same person, though I would assume you do know if you're reading this.  
  
  
  
Milliardo's Dream  
  
  
  
Milliardo was ready to kick Yuy's asse by the time he got to his bunk. Glad to be able to get some sleep finally he ignored the way his face was throbbing and pulling his shirt over his head tried to think of how he was going to convince Noin not to tears strips off his hide when they got back. He had promised her that he wouldn't pick a fight with Yuy and he hadn't, well he had hurt him Milliardo thought as he threw the shirt in the direction of his duffel bag, too tired to fold it up properly. Reaching down his pants soon joined his shirt and clad only in his boxers he slid under the covers of his bed and stretching out on his back tried to figure out how he was suppose to sleep without Noin. Funny, but when she'd made a comment a while ago about having a hard time sleeping without him nearby he'd laughed it off as a girl thing but now he could see her point. It was amazing how quickly he'd become accustom to her presence every night and though he was tired his body wasn't co-operating. She was going to be mad at him Milliardo thought and admitted to himself that he wouldn't mind it, making up was a lot of fun. Cursing the way those ideas were hitting his system Milliardo rolled over on his stomach and buried his face in his pillow. Determined though Milliardo closed his eyes and gradually fell asleep to dream the dream he was meant to dream.  
  
  
  
The Dream  
  
  
  
Zechs Merquise stared out at the road in front of him and with a sigh pulled his car over to the side and turning the car off simply stared at the scenery around him. He was home again, not really by choice but he was here. And she hadn't wanted to see him Zechs thought with a look of sadness that actually showed on his face. He'd always been a private man and the fact that you could see his pain only proved how upset he was. He'd blown it Zechs thought leaning his head back against the seat as he stared at the wide-open spaces around him. Well what did you expect Merquise, that she would throw her arms around you and declare that even though he'd left her two years ago she still wanted to marry him and in fact had fallen in love with him? Unlikely, it wasn't her style. She'd obviously changed in the last two years and why on earth had he thought she would be the same. And yet she hadn't changed a small voice inside his head told him. She's still a wildcat with a tomboy toughness and a smile that could make the worst day seem like the best day.  
  
  
  
But she hadn't been smiling when he'd left her Zechs thought as a car whizzed by sending dust flying. He'd really blown it there, big time. It had been like everything had fallen to pieces when he'd seen those men trying to intimidate her into doing what they wanted with only that kid beside her for protection. Not that Noin could be intimidated Zechs thought with a grin, she'd been in the military just like him and she was not one to let anyone or anything walk over her. She could have made captain if she hadn't dropped out to take over the ranch. Which was probably a good thing now Zechs thought with a far off look, otherwise she might have been sent to Kuwait with him. Closing his eyes at the memories that threatened to surface he did what he always did when the memories threatened to take hold, he pictured Noin. How often had he thought of her when he'd watched his comrades fall, been forced to fire at the enemy, take the lives of kids who had no business being there. Desert Storm should never have happened but it had and nothing he said or did could undo it.  
  
As always when he thought of her the memories were pushed back, now to be replaced with the kiss he'd shared with Noin minutes ago. He'd kissed her before but it had never been like that, like coming home. They'd hung out all through high school and into military school, they had never really dated, they'd just been together. He'd asked her to marry him because he wanted kids and a home; Oh God how he'd wanted a home. He'd never really believed in love or romance, too practical for that stuff so he'd asked her because she was his best friend, someone who wouldn't drive him crazy and understood him. He'd broken up with her through a letter after Desert Storm and had intended to stay away from her, stay away from everybody. Of course Relena would have none of that Zechs thought with a small grin at the thought of his baby sister, she wouldn't allow him to cease to exist. She'd moved in on him and no matter what he'd said or threatened to do she'd stood by him until he'd simply given up; letting her have her way. He'd quit the army and had tried to get his life back together though he'd really done it more for Relena then for himself. It had been her idea for them to come visit their old town and neighbors, see Noin again. How long had he loved her Zechs wondered as he stared with eyes unseeing. He hadn't even known it until she turned around to face him while the creeps had gotten out of there as quickly as possible. She'd turned and looked at him with those beautiful purple eyes and he'd known in every pore and part of his body that he loved her. And he'd lost her he thought with a shake of his head that sent his long blonde hair swaying. He normally kept it much shorter but he hadn't really cared in a while and it annoyed Relena, which was an added bonus.  
  
Now that he knew, what was he going to do?  
  
Sighing but composed Zechs turned the car back on and with no real destination in mind began to drive. Twenty minutes later he came to a stop again and looked at where his emotions had taken him. Talk about a kick in the gut Zechs thought as he turned off the car and got out of the vehicle. Stretching his shoulders he tried to remember the last time he'd been here and could remember it as clearly as yesterday.  
  
  
  
He'd come here just before he'd left for the Middle East, one final letter. After their parents had died Relena had been really upset and withdrawn, going off by herself for hours on end. He and Noin had racked their brains trying to figure out what to do and had finally hit on the stump. They'd hollowed out an old stump and then carving it up and making it all pretty they'd told Relena it was one of God's mailboxes, that she could put letter to their parents into the stump and they'd get them in heaven. Being only six at the time she'd believed them and to encourage her Noin, the Maxwell brothers and himself had ritually put letters in their addressed to loved ones, pets and God. They'd left the letters in over the years, God kept them in the box for safe keeping and even when they grew out of it they'd still left letters inside occasionally. His last one had been addressed to God, asking him to take care of Relena and Noin while he was gone. Walking over to the stump he got down on one knee and traced the names carved into the stump with a finger. Their personal mailbox to God he thought with a smirk. Curious he flipped open the lid on the stump and smiled when he saw all the letters that lay inside, waiting to be red. Picking up an envelope he saw that it bore Duo's stamp, the way God could distinguish who it was from. Wondering what Maxwell had written Zechs had to work really hard to restrain himself from opening it. Setting it back on the pile he picked up a few more and saw that two of them were Noin's. Recent ones too if her handwriting was anything to go by. Turning the letter around he was surprised to see that they were recent, written in the last two years. He really shouldn't Zech's told himself as his fingers moved to open the envelope on the older letter. Pulling out a single sheet of paper he unfolded it and began to read.  
  
  
  
Dear God,  
  
It's been a while and I apologies for the fact that I haven't written you lately. I've been really busy but I guess that's not much of an excuse huh. Any way the point of this letter is that I need a favor which I probably don't deserve but you're suppose to be all about forgiveness so maybe you could help me out here? My problem is that I've fallen in love with my best friend and he doesn't believe in love. I know, it was stupid but this is the biggest mistake I've made yet so that's got to count for something. So if you don't have anything going right know could you possibly do something like make me fall out of love with Zechs or send me a really hot guy that's even better for me to fall for?  
  
Hoping and willing to do anything,  
  
Lucrezia Noin.  
  
  
  
"Oh My God!!!" Zechs said out loud as he reread the letter for the third time. Noin had been in love with him and he hadn't even known it! How the hell had he missed something like that! Staring at the letter Zechs racked his brain for any incident or words that hinted at Noin feeling anything but close friendship and drew a complete blank. Of course she had agreed to marry him but that had been a business arrangement, she hadn't even yelled at him when he'd broken the frigin engagement! She'd set back the ring and wished him well for God sakes. Maybe the other letter would shed some more light. Putting the paper back in the envelope he reached for the other one and opened it up as well.  
  
  
  
Dear Mom,  
  
I hate all men; I wish that they would all die slow and painful deaths. Except dad and maybe the Maxwell brothers. As you might of guess from the fact that I didn't include Zechs name the wedding's off and I'd very much love to kill the son-of-a-bitch. Here I was praying and pleading with God to protect him and take care of him and what does he do, he survives then dumps me! But I don't care; he's not worth it. I'm in serious denial.  
  
Plotting the murder of the only man for me,  
  
Lu.  
  
P.S. I love you and if you were to send a lightning bolt in his direction I wouldn't be mad.  
  
  
  
Okay, he didn't understand women at all Zechs thought with a shake of his head as he put the letter back into the envelope. Was he really that dense of had it just been a crush on her part. It had never occurred to him that she might have felt that way and boy had she been mad at him in that last letter, it had practically jumped off the page and strangled him. Well he guessed the only way to find out was to ask her.  
  
  
  
"Where's Noin?" Zechs asked the boy standing in front of him who hadn't looked too thrilled when he'd arrived back at Wing Ranch. The kid couldn't be over twenty and what the hell was Noin thinking of hiring someone who was so young?  
  
"Any reason why I should tell you?" The boy said raising an eyebrow, without any other sign of emotion though his dislike was felt.  
  
Well at least he was loyal Zechs thought with a smirk; and he wasn't going to tell him anything unless he damn well wanted to. Looks like he was going to have to practice groveling a little sooner then he'd thought. "Look kid, I acted like an asse and I want to apologize. Where is she?"  
  
"Victoria River, there's something blocking up the mouth of it and Noin went to check it out." Triton said with a smirk before nodding his head towards the horse barn. "Take Tallgeese, if you can still handle him."  
  
"I think I can take it." Zechs said smiling at the mentioning of the spirited stallion. The horse had belonged to Noin's father and it took a skilled rider to handle the animal, a very skilled rider. "I've got my cell if he manages to buck me off."  
  
"Well then I assume you know the way."  
  
"Yup."  
  
Zechs made good time and knowing the area as well as the back of his hand didn't hurt. Slowing down when her horse came into view Zechs swung down from the horse and holding the reins tightly in one hand walked the horse down the small hill. Noin was standing waist deep in water, trying to break up branches that had been swept down the river to form a makeshift dam. Walking over to the post constructed solely for the purpose Zechs tied Tallgeese to the post, double-checked that it was staying then shedding his shirt walked into the water which of course just had to be ice cold.  
  
  
  
"Can I help you find something Merquise?" Noin asked him without even turning around as she worked a branch out of the dam before throwing it onto the nearby bank. "Like the exit maybe?"  
  
"I came to apologize for what I said." Zechs replied trying not to admire how good she looked wet. She'd changed into her bathing suit for the job and Zechs had to admit he liked the change in attire. Oh yea he was in trouble now Zechs thought as he tried to ignore what he'd like to do and instead concentrated on what he needed to do. "I was out of line with what I said and I'm sorry that I hurt you, today and before."  
  
"You never apologize." Noin said in surprise, looking at him for the first time, pushing her long bangs out of her eyes as she stared at him suspiciously. "What brought this on?"  
  
"What I said deserves an apology." Zechs said simply as he moved to stand beside her, grasping a branch that was too heavy for her to be lifting alone. Throwing it on the bank he turned back to look at her. "What I said, I didn't mean it at all Noin."  
  
"Then why'd you say it?"  
  
"Because I was jealous Noin, jealous and in a lot of trouble." Zechs said with a smirk at his own stupidity. "I hope you'll think about forgiving me."  
  
"Why on earth would you be jealous Zechs and what kind of trouble are you in?" Noin asked and Zechs couldn't believe that he'd heard concern in her voice. Even after the way he'd treated her she still cared enough about him to worry.  
  
"The kind of trouble that lasts you till the end of your life." Zechs said simply as he held her gaze. "As to jealous I think that kiss would have made it rather clear."  
  
"Okay now I'm confused." Noin said leaning up against the branches as she crossed her arms in front of her as she looked at him with narrowing eyes. "Spell it out Merquise."  
  
"I love you."  
  
  
  
"What?" Noin gasped and for a minute Zechs was afraid she was going to faint on him. Moving quickly he wrapped his arms around her waist while she stared at him in shock like she'd never seen him before in her life. "What did you say?"  
  
"I said I loved you Noin." Zechs said not sure how to take her reaction. He'd expected her to either kick his asse or be all happy, he hadn't expected her to swoon like a girl.  
  
"And when did you come to this conclusion Merquise?"  
  
"I think I probably always have, it just didn't hit me until I saw your face this morning." Zechs said as he lifted one hand to gently cup her face. "And when I kissed you it was like coming home for the first time in a long time."  
  
"Being a male I guess I can forgive you for being so stupid." Noin said and Zechs smiled when he saw a smile blooming on her face. "Of course you do realize that there is no way in Hell you're leaving me now and if you try I'll hunt you down."  
  
"I'm counting on it." Zechs said as he lowered his head. Meeting him halfway the two stood in the middle of an ice-cold river that wasn't so cold when you factored in the body heat the two were producing.  
  
  
  
What the hell? Milliardo thought as he rubbed a hand over his face as he sat up in bed. Where the hell had that dream come from anyway? Yuy must have hit him harder then he'd thought Milliardo decided lying back onto the bed as he stared up at the ceiling as he tried to rationalize his dream. It had only been a dream so what Milliardo told himself as he ignored a nagging little voice in his head that said it was more.  
  
  
  
Well that was shorter then usual but extreme writer's block is the cause so I hope you liked what I got and will take the time to review this latest installment. 


	5. Happily Ever After

Disclaimer: Own nothing but the plot.  
  
  
  
Happily Ever After  
  
  
  
Heero watched the stars and ignored the slight throbbing in his leg. They'd completed the mission they'd been assigned with a few bruises and a slightly more busted up ship. He'd put the strange dream out of his mind but now that he had time to think questions were arising. Since that dream he'd had problems getting Relena out of his mind which was annoying him to no end. He was a solider and he should have been able to control his thoughts but all his learned skills were failing him. Maybe it was the drugs Wufei had put in his drink to ease the pain that was doing this which was just one more reason to be mad at his friend. He hated to be drugged up and Wufei knew that, which was probably why he'd done it in the first place Heero thought with a smirk. Well he had to do something about it, but what?  
  
  
  
Milliardo looked at the papers in front of him and tried not to think about anything but the work at hand. It wasn't working and he knew it wasn't going to. Knowing that was just about as annoying as the fact that he couldn't seem to forget that weird dream. Maybe he should take over the controls, take his mind off of things. The ship was on autopilot at the moment and both Heero and Wufei were nearby, both seeming to have no problems going about their work. They'd been lucky Milliardo thought watching Heero rub his leg absently. The mines planted around the area they'd been infiltrating had gone off but they'd missed most of them, Heero had been hit by some stray sharpel and Wufei's arm was sprained from some to hand combat but all in all the two were alright. He'd been lucky enough to get some bruised ribs and some shallow cuts to go along with his already hurt face. They'd been lucky and had sent a message home that they'd be arriving shortly after eight o'clock that night. More then a little tired of paperwork Milliardo reminded himself that it was necessary and that at least he was alive to have to do it. Noin would drag him back up from hell if he were to dare die on her. Smiling at the image Milliardo had no problem seeing his girl take on Satan himself to get to him, she loved him that much. And he would do the same.  
  
Wufei struggled to concentrate on his work while keeping an idea on the other two at the same time. He'd promised both Relena and Noin that he'd keep an eye on them and he was a man of his word. They were behaving at the moment so Wufei turned his eyes back to his papers, the words swimming in front of him. It was that dream Wufei thought with a bigger scowl then was normal. He had been trying for the last three days to interpet it but nothing he'd come up with had made enough sense to be correct. He'd always believed that his dreams had meaning but how could their be meaning for what he had dreamed? The situation, events and the character made no real sense so where did it all fit in?  
  
  
  
  
  
"We should be there in about twenty minutes." Heero said breaking the silence as he looked up from his laptop where he'd been typing up his report on the mission.  
  
"Good, real food." Wufei muttered as he stretched his fingers, which were sore from use. His other arm was bandaged and held in a sling by his side, which was annoying him to no end. He was looking forward to getting home to his apartment and lord knows how much paper work he'd have when they returned.  
  
"Real bed." Milliardo said thinking of the nice, warm bed he'd be sleeping in that night. The fact that Noin would be there with him was a really nice bonus.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Wufei, what do you think dreams are?" Heero asked before he thought better of it. He could always blame it on the medication later anyway.  
  
"What do you mean?" Wufei said in surprise that he had hit on the topic that he himself had been thinking about. Why would Yuy of all people have asked him such a question?  
  
"In the Chinese culture aren't dreams suppose to be predictions for what is to come?" Heero asked casually as he leaned back in his seat, his eyes showing none of his curiosity over the subject.  
  
"In some clans yes. In some its believed that dreams are to be studied for clues into understanding ones life while others believe that dreams are glimpses into another life, an alternate universe." Wufei said thoughtfully.  
  
"In some culture dreams are suppose to be glimpses of past lives and the future to come." Milliardo piped out curious himself. He didn't think that his dreams had any real importance but he was curious to hear what others believed.  
  
"Oh." Heero said thinking that that really didn't help him much.  
  
"Do have a dream you want to analyze, Heero?" Wufei asked curiously, though his black eyes hid it well.  
  
"No, it was just a dream, of no importance." Heero said stiffly thinking that he was lying through his teeth. This dream was bugging him like a nagging conscious and he wished to be rid of it once and for all.  
  
"Did you have this strange dream on Thursday by any chance." Wufei said with a curious look as he wondered if it were possible that their strange dreams were related somehow. Maybe something they'd both eaten or drank?  
  
"Yea, you?" Heero said in surprise.  
  
"Yes, I've been trying to figure it out myself but haven't been able to understand its meaning." Wufei said thoughtfully as he regard his friend before his eyes turned to look at Milliardo. "Did you have any strange dreams that night too?"  
  
"Well I wouldn't call it strange but it was unusual." Milliardo said carefully. "Do you think we came into contact with something that effected our minds temporarily?"  
  
"It's possible but unlikely." Wufei said thinking it over. "The sensors in the ship would have picked it up if there was anything externally or internally wrong. But there does have to be some logical explanation as to why we experienced such strange visions. What happened in yours Heero?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"What would be the point?" Heero said raising an eyebrow at his friend. None of them were friendly, friendly guys and weren't talkers.  
  
"The point would be that maybe our dreams are connected someway." Wufei said and decided to go first. "In mine I was a man who was searching for someone who'd helped me in my past. I arrived at the place where we met to find it destroyed and in ruins by people who had been causing great trouble before they'd been stopped. At a tree that was sacred to the villagers who once lived there I found the person I had been looking for and we left the area together. Maxwell was there as well to help me find her and Sally represented the person I was looking for."  
  
"In mine I was being hunted by the government during a war." Heero said carefully as he tried to put it in factual terms. "I was trying to get out of the country when I was stopped by one of their soldiers. I was going to fight my way out but Relena appeared and pretended to know me and talked the soldier into leaving me alone. We walked away and were then intercepted my another who wished to take Relena away and kill me. We fought and Relena knocked him out. I left the country but promised to return when the fighting was over." Heero finished look at Wufei who was regarding him with equal curiosity. "What do you think it means?"  
  
"I don't know, both featured people we knew, a war and someone who wished us harm. What was yours like Milliardo?" Wufei asked, not really expecting for the other man to answer.  
  
"I was an officer back from a war in a place called Kuwait." Milliardo said, too fascinated to really care about what he was saying. "It was really bad and I'd come home with Relena to visit old friends. Trowa, Duo, Noin and you." Milliardo said pointing at Heero. "It was strange because it was so real."  
  
"Like it was a memory." Heero said and Milliardo nodded his agreement.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Its possible that these could be memories." Wufei said thoughtfully as he tried to place the pieces of the puzzle with the little info he had.  
  
"How could it possible be a memory, the year was 1940 and that was before colonies." Heero said remembering it as though it had really happened. "I did some background checking and the even really happened but I don't remember hearing about it until I look it up."  
  
"Its possible that they were memories of our past lives, if one believes in such things." Wufei said as he looked everywhere but at them. "Of course there's probably a logical explanation, we just have to figure it out."  
  
  
  
It was time to land the ship and already and they still hadn't come up with a logical explanation as to what had been a cause of their strange dreams which seemed to almost haunt them. Landing with a thud on the landing the men undid their safety belts and grabbing their duffel bags made their way to their loading bay. Not looking at each other the three opened the loading bay doors and as the large door lowered they saw five shapes coming towards them as they were illustrated in the lights surrounding the runway in the night's darkness. Duo, Sally, Relena, Noin and Trowa made their way towards them and when the door was finally open Heero activated the stairs and the three headed down to meet them.  
  
  
  
Milliardo smiled when he saw Noin pick up speed and with a small smile picked up his own speed, meeting her half way. Instead of his usual warm greeting Milliardo smiled at her almost rakishly. "Missed me?"  
  
"Maybe." Noin said as she raised an eyebrow at her finance's expression. Not that she minded being slowly eaten with his eyes but this was Peacecraft she was talking about, a kiss on the cheek in public would be unusual.  
  
"Missed you." Milliardo said before drawing her into his arms to place a gentle but passionate kiss on her lips, a very long kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wow." Relena said as she looked over at her brother in surprise; he was definitely not acting like himself. "What's gotten into him?" She asked looking over at Wufei and Heero who were both talking to Duo and Trowa. The way Heero had limped when he'd come down the stairs worried her but she knew better then to comment.  
  
"Relena." Heero said as he walked towards her, leaving Wufei to tell Duo and Trowa all about the mission. When he'd seen her bathed in the lights from the building it had been like his dream all over again only he'd been coming to her as oppose to leaving her. The promise he'd made to her in his dream whirled in his head and even though every instinct told him to ignore his thoughts Heero couldn't get that last image of her out of his mind. He knew she cared about him, concern was in her eye as she watched him approach her and for the first time in a long time he'd admitted to himself that he liked it. He liked knowing she'd be here and that she cared whether he got back safe or not.  
  
"Heero?" Relena said as she tried to read Heero's expression as he came to a stop in front of her. There was something in his eyes that she didn't recognize and yet some part of her did, but what did it mean?  
  
"You missed me?" Heero asked simply as he kept his eyes on her.  
  
"Hee..ro?" Relena managed to say before he drew her into a kiss that would have had Milliardo pulling out his gun if he hadn't been so busy kissing Noin. In true Rhett Butler style Heero even dipped her slightly but of course, she was too busy to really notice. Of course everyone else noticed and in a wise move Noin quickly grabbed Milliardo head before he could charge and kissed him with everything she had, distracting him quite nicely if she didn't say so herself.  
  
"Shall we blow this joint?" Heero asked when he pulled away, his arms still loosely around her. Nodding weakly Relena allowed Heero to lead her towards the Preventers building leaving all the people who weren't being kissed or kissing looking on with shock.  
  
  
  
"Well that was an unexpected side effect." Wufei commented in the silence that resonated as Relena and Heero walked away with Heero's arm wrapped around her waist. Rather weary Wufei watched Sally out of the corner of his eye; she was too busy staring at the pair to notice anyway.  
  
"What happened to him?" Duo said as he struggled to get his jaw off the concrete. "Didn't he whack me upside the head before he left because I suggested he return Relena's feelings?"  
  
"Bought time." Trowa said with one of his rare smiles. "So does their strange behavior have to do with something you gave them to behave?"  
  
"I don't think so." Wufei said with a shrug. "Anyway lets go, I need some sleep. Onna, did you get the paper work done?" he asked as he and the other two walked past them.  
  
"Most of it." Sally said just daring him with her eyes to argue with her over it. She was tired, irritable and she was worried about his arm. Now was not the time to piss her off.  
  
"Good." Wufei said with a simple nod. She looked tired he thought and before he realized it he was turning around to face her. "You're tired, go to bed."  
  
"What?" Sally said raising an eyebrow at his tone of voice. If she didn't know any better she'd have thought that he actually cared that she was exhausted from lack of sleep.  
  
"I said go to bed, you're dead on your feet. We'll finish the rest of the paper work tomorrow." Wufei said with his usual voice when he was talking to her. Meaning it was a command she wasn't supposed to even think about disobeying.  
  
"Maybe I will, and maybe I wont." Sally said before turning her back on him and heading for the building as well, a hint of a smile on her face when her back was turned. He'd cared enough to tell her to go to bed, that said something.  
  
  
  
"What just happened here?" Milliardo asked when Noin finally let him up for air.  
  
"No idea." Noin said with a cat that got the cream look. "But somehow I think that I'm going to be wishing on a lot more stars in the future."  
  
"Oh yea?" Milliardo said with a questioning look in his eye as they followed the rest of the group, who were headed for the building. "Why would that be?"  
  
"Because it works." Noin said wrapping her arms around his waist. "And I'll never say otherwise."  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"It worked, it worked Blue Fairy!" Jimminy cried as he jumped up and down for joy. 'Oh thank you, thank you for making their wishes come true!"  
  
"I was glad to help." The Blue Fairy said with a smile as she watched the cricket do a little tap dance. "But I couldn't have done it without C Queen of course."  
  
"Oh yes, thank you too C Queen." Jimminy said smiling widely at the writer. "Thanks for giving this story a happily ever after."  
  
"Well its not over yet Jimminy but yes, it will be a happy ending." C Queen said with a smile. "After all, when you wish upon a star, your dreams will come true."  
  
  
  
Well that's it for this fic, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed what is written here. If you're a 5/S lover then check out When I Realized Wo ai ni by yours truly as it kinda goes with this fic. Thanks again and have a great day. 


End file.
